


Horrorcrop : Nuclear love

by Maddyfairyqueen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Body Horror, Farmer! Sans, Farmer! Sans has no idea how to survive, Farmer! Sans is a vault dweller, Farmertale sans, Horror! Sans - Freeform, Horror! Sans has to babysit him, Horror! Sans is a survivor, Horrorcrop, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Horrortale sans/ farmertale sans, Horrorxfarmer, M/M, Nuclear Apocalypse, Rottoncrop, Strangers to Lovers, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Undertale ship, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddyfairyqueen/pseuds/Maddyfairyqueen
Summary: Years ago, a nuke fell and shook in world. Two different lives come together to face the horrors of the wasteland. Horror, whom has a goal to avenge his brother, and Farmer, A simple vault dweller who left to find his brother who disappeared. The two search and go through dangers in order to reach their goal. However, will they be able to reach their goal before something stops them?
Relationships: Horrorcrop - Relationship, Rottencrop
Kudos: 20





	1. Ch.1 My name is Horror

(Authors note: contents in this book may be disturbing to viewers. This story is meant to be a nuclear apocalypse themed book and will likely have dark scenes. Viewer discretion is advised: violence, weapon use, horror. Also note: The first two chapters will be in first person but the rest will be third person.)

The world is ending now

Tic Tock Tic

and the bomb is coming now

Tic Tock Tic

It crashed. Down. Into the green ground.

And every. One. Died.

That was a twisted song my brother always sang to me. It was our comfort song for this scary time. I don't know what happened back then, the bomb dropped at least one hundred years ago perhaps. The effects of the bomb still last to this day....so many horrifying effects. Me and him were always fighting to survive and live the next day, sometimes it doesn't feel like it's worth it. So many things go wrong in this world. Relationships don't last, Eventually people will leave you or kill for food. People weigh you down, they're just another mouth to feed and someone to look after. Sometimes I wonder why my brother didn't give up on me. Here, It would be considered mercy to just kill someone in their weakest state. The less people around here the safer it is.Despite everything that went wrong he always smiled at me and told me to put my chin up. 'Move forward', he would always tell me. I followed his word and pushed ahead despite everything I've faced. As I grew up in this world I learned many valuable things. Rules...you could call them. They are important to me, as I follow them to survive.

First rule: Don't listen to the angels. They'll lead you to a gruesome torture and your death will be long and painful. You're lucky if it's quick. They sound sweet, they look somewhat normal from behind but, once you look at their eyes you can see its soulless and bleeding.Funny, their names are ironic...their names should be devils. What are 'angels'? Well, they are husks of people...their shell is left here and something else takes over. I heard radioactivity turned people's brains to mush, destroying their humanity. In turn, they turn into monsters. Their appearances change too. Aside from dripping eyes, they look skinny. Their skin or turn turns grey or a muddied dull color. They also walk as if they're limping. Easy to spot, easy to avoid. It's when they see you is the problem. Not all angels are the same, some are violent, others are a bit calmer. However all endings are the same if you don't escape: death. The first time I saw an angel was when I was young. My brother was pointing them out and told me to avoid them like the plague.

Rule two: Keep any food you find. Even if it's rotten...you'll never know when your next meal will come around. Mold can be scraped off, just eat whatever is untainted quickly. I wonder why my brother kept me around. We always were hungry. I think he kept me because of brotherly love. I'll admit, I am grateful for him feeding me but, most of the time he needed it more. I always felt bad for eating...my brother always looked away but I could still see the hunger in his eyes. I developed a habit to eat half of the food he gave me then later claim I 'found' some food, giving it to him. It made me happy when he ate something. I always snuck a little extra food onto his plate when he wasn't looking.

Rule three: Stay indoors or find a building to stay in at night. The angels get a little more monstrous at night. Turn off any lights too, it attracts them like moths to a lamp. I found this out when me and my brother stayed out a little later than usual. We were using flashlights and a horde was running towards a building we were crashing at. Thankfully, angels have poor eyes. When we turned off our flashlights they stopped and wandered off. Needless to say, that night me and Sugar held onto each other as if the world was ending again. We were both scared.

Lastly, Keep a gun or knife on you. It isn't for your protection. It's a dark thought but...maybe it's better to use a knife or a gun on yourself before you suffer hours from an angel or something worse.

With these basic rules, I lived a long time with my brother. However despite our will to survive, something always ruins that. I lost my brother a long while ago. In the wasteland, raiders terrorize people and take what little they have. We happened to be unlucky victims. Enough said, while I was on my own I made a home for myself. It's the only place I feel safe. I have a good thing going for myself and had to learn a few things for the better. I made a rain catcher and a small garden. I learned how to craft some armor and traps for my home. At least I have a good place to sleep.

Despite people's lives changing, the dangers here, and fighting for survival, not everything is bad here. There are towns that bustle in an attempt to live a normal life. People adapt, things change. Hell, there is even a currency in the wasteland that developed the last couple years. Bottle caps and scrap metal. Caps are easy to find and carry around long roads. People primarily pay others with caps. Scrap metal is always needed here, either to run machines or to keep their place from falling apart. Whatever the reason, people will trade almost anything from scrap metal. There are other developments here that helped us. There is a group around here that go off and kill angels and help people solve problems. They're good people, met them once and they gave me food when I was starving. Too bad I can't remember what they're called...The Star Sanses I think? Whoever they are I won't forget them. 

Enough about my world and it's dangers, time for a quick story time. A long time ago I met an idiot. An idiot who looked like they weren't around here at all. They were so...clean and looked so healthy and full. Not even a rip on their clothes. However...they did have a wound on their chest, their hands held onto the wound as they stumbled through the wasteland. Their eyes were huge as they looked at everything around them. They murmured to themselves. 

Why am I talking about him? Well, he became a part of my life by accident. We just happen to be two different souls that came together. I was out hunting for animals: rats and rabbits. Around here they're a little mutated. Sometimes they're big, or have an extra foot but meat is meat. I found a few rabbits that dug at the floor, maybe making a burrow or something? Whatever they were doing, I raised my crossbow and was about to pull the trigger when I suddenly heard a loud screeching. Metal grinding together, it was the type of sound to make you twitch and have shivers sent down your spine. Instinctively I ducked for cover, I didn't know what that sound was at the time. I Peeked over a hill of dirt looking over, Far down the road was a cave. That was where the screeching came from. Not many people know this but in that cave is some sort of vault. What's inside? I don't know! I didn't know what was inside there but I heard it was something good. Raiders and travelers try to get inside, each one failed. I even went there once, the door was made out of metal and had thick walls. I left quickly once I realized it was useless trying to get in. Yet, that damn door just opened up one day and someone stepped out of that cave. 

Since he was so far, I couldn't tell what was happening. He was running away like his life depended on it. I got curious and went to investigate. He happened to be running in my direction, as he came closer I got a good look at him. I couldn't believe it, he looked so clean and healthy. He looked as if he stepped out of pre-bombing times. A slash was on his chest, getting his clothes lightly bloody. The stranger was panting and looking around for...I guess anything to help him. He unbuttoned his shirt and looked over the wound. It wasn't so bad, a light scratch if anything. it can easily be fixed with some pressure to it. I guess he didn't know that or he would've fixed the wound already. As the stranger looked around he saw an abandoned town nearby. At the time I suppose that the best option was to go there and find someone. Trouble was all he found. I followed him but kept my distance. I was so curious about him. Why would anyone leave a vault to be in a world like this?

The stranger walked down the street, looking at the broken houses and twisted buildings. Glass was on the floor, buildings looked like they sunk into the ground, and the air was stiff here. He went into a bar, calling for help. 

"Hello? Is anyone here? I need help, please!", if someone didn't know he was here they do now. I would've left him at that bar if I wasn't so curious. I peeked through the doors, for a second I thought I saw my life flash in front of me. He was standing right in front of an angel, talking to it. He clearly didn't know they were dangerous. The angel was staring at the other, its head bent to the side. The poor soul used to be a rabbit monster, now they just look like a walking corpse.

"I don't know where I am, I need help out of here!", the stranger's voice was desperate with a quiver.

"We all need help out of here. I can provide that.", The soulless being reached up to the stranger's cheeks, softly holding them. I knew what would happen if I didn't step in. His head would've been twisted and killed instantly. I felt bad to let this go one. I usually don't save people, not my thing. I prefer to save my energy but at that moment I felt a bit of a shift in me. I stepped into the bar and raised my weapon.

"Hey! Get down now!", I snapped. The stranger looked behind him, his eyes going wide as he pushed the angel out of the way and hid behind the bar's counter. Before the angel could react I squeezed the trigger, an arrow flew through the air and killed it. The angel problem is done but now I have a new problem. What do I do about the stranger? He peeked over the counter and stood up, his hand clasping his mouth. I would've said he's being dramatic but he probably never seen death up close before.

"Your welcome by the way. That thing would've killed you. You stay far away from them, got that? Anything that's extremely thin and has dripping eyes you stay away from. Where did you even come from?", I asked him.

For a few moments he was quiet, just starring," I came from a vault. I came out here for something important. "

"Something...important? Whatever it is, you should've stayed inside that nice paradise you got. I heard it was a good place to be..."

"Yeah... yeah it was a nice place. However I need to find someone out here, they're all I have and they're so valuable to me. I need my brother."

I have a soft spot for siblings, especially brothers. I guess it's because I lost mine. While looking at him up and down, I can tell he isn't going to bring any harm.

"Look, do you know anything about survival? How to get food, what to avoid. How long to boil unknown water?? Anything?"

"I never had to 'survive'. I just worked in the vault. However I have extensive knowledge on gardening, crops, and irrigation."

Good enough, I have a small garden anyways. Maybe I can use his knowledge to help me produce better food. The most I'm doing is keeping them alive well enough to produce food. However lately my plants have been dying off and I don't know why. I need some sort of source and food if I want to think about surviving winter. The thought of no food scared me the most.

"How about you come with me? You're not going to make it out here. You've been out here maybe thirty minutes and you almost died already. I have a place you can temporarily stay at. Just don't expect special treatment, outsider.", I turned and went to leave. If he follows he follows. If he doesn't, I hope the best luck for him. Even though he might not last another minute out here.

He ended up following me,"Hey! How did you know I was outside that long? Were you watching me?!", his voice had a bit of a bratty tone. Ooooh no. How dare I watch him, an outsider, come out of a vault and almost get killed.

"Yeah I was.", I scoffed ," You're some outsider from a vault, of course I'm going to be curious and follow you. So what's the deal with you out here?"

"Well...my brother left the vault, I suppose last night. This morning, the vault went crazy when we found out he left. I went after him but got a little hurt. All he did was leave me this backpack before he left."

"If you ask me, it seems like he prepared you. Like he knew you would follow. Still, stupid choice. If either of you were smart you would've stayed. I would kill to always have a meal and be clean like you."

"Hey! Don't talk about me or my brother like that! He's smart and built many things for us in the vault. Also, sure we always had meals and stuff, the vault is a safe home. Who are you anyways? Your talkin' a lot and I don't even have your name."

"Me? Well....my name is Horror."


	2. Ch.2 The Vault Dweller

Ninety years without slumbering

Tic Tock Tic

His life seconds numbering

Tic Tock Tic

It stopped, short never to go again

When the old man died.

I never liked that song when I was younger. The song was played on an old music box. Then quickly turned morbid. At least that's the only morbid thing about this vault. 

I was born in a nuclear vault, along with many other people. It's a safe place, nothing bad ever happens. Except roaches and rats. That's the worst it ever got. I've never seen the outside world before, our leader here always told us there was no need to go outside. According to him a bomb dropped exactly 105 years ago and It's dangerous out there. I learned a little about the bomb when I used to go to school. 

The fat man was a bomb used against us. Instead of firing it at another country it landed here. Some effects were documented like people suffering from radiation, animals mutated, and the air being so thick, many suffocated. Scary...I'm lucky I wasn't around during the blast. Our leader told us the air outside was still dangerous. A single breath could kill all of us. With that, I never thought about leaving, most people never did. Those that tried to insist on leaving the vault had a long chat with the leader..... actually now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever saw them again....?

"We have everything we need here.", Our leader insisted. Water is filtered and boiled to be as clean as possible, food is grown and small animals like chicken and rabbits are here for meat. To keep the vault working, people are assigned jobs through a test called S.A.A.S, special abilities and skills. It's a long test with no wrong answers. It consisted of scenarios, what would you do in them, and interests. Once the test is finished you are immediately selected into a job for the rest of your life. Jobs include: cook, officer, teacher, farmer, breeder, and a few other necessity jobs. I got placed into a farming job while my brother was a breeder. Occasionally on slow days me and him would talk or discuss what's going on in our jobs.

Up until I was about twenty, me and my brother had no problems with the vault or the leader. Then things got a little odd. My brother started coming back to our room shaken up just a little. He assured me that he had a bad day and the rabbits fought. I would've believed this if it was a one time thing. However every other day he seemed to come home pale. Then my job got a little weird. Our leader gave me new fertilizer to use for the crops. It worked well, I'll admit but...the room where we grew plants smelled horrid. That day I talked to my brother when we were both in bed.

"Hey rabbit ....", He got that nickname since it was his favorite animal,"Have you....noticed the vault is a little weird now? Like I was given new fertilizer and it's red colored...it smells awful."

Rabbit stared at the wall and sighed,"...I don't think we're going to be safe down here anymore.", He said quietly. He shifted and sat up, tapping his fingers against the bed.

Tap tap tap

"Why do you think that? We've always been safe! We have water and food. A good bed! I mean...the meat has been tasting a little off but maybe-", before I could finish Rabbit cut me off.

"Well about that meat... we're running out of rabbits and hens. They're all too old to breed and the younger ones aren't mature enough. We only have maybe three rabbits that are old enough to breed. Also, Have you noticed people who go have a 'talking to' with our so called 'leader' never return from his office?"

"I noticed ...maybe they're around here somewhere or moved floors?"

"... I'm not supposed to talk about this ...", he bit his lip and crossed his arms.

"Talk about what? What's wrong?"

"... We're taking in mutated animals from the outside and breeding them with our normal animals."

"That's cross contamination!", I was horrified. I really didn't want to believe we were taking in animals from the outside. Out there is a horrible place with dangerous things, why would anyone bring them in here?

"It is ...that's why the meat tastes off. I took in rabbits the other day. Huge. Rabbits. I let it breed with a few other rabbits that were deemed old enough and then we killed the mutated thing. Then y'know what? I got curious. That smell from your workplace....it's awful. I thought maybe it was new weird chemicals or something to make the plants grow. It's something much worse....much much darker.", He stood up and went to grab a chair.

"Well what is it?! You can't just lead me on like that and not tell me!", I was still trying to wrap my head around everything my brother told me. What if people got sick from eating mutated animals? Do animals carry radiation? How would that affect us?

"Shh! You're getting loud. We can't be caught like this...", Rabbit stood on the chair and messed with the vents, opening it. Two backpacks were inside, "What's in the fertilizer is bodies. They ground people up and mix them in with other fertilizers. It's why it smells so bad in there. You've been putting dead people in the ground and hiding the bodies. Doing all the dirty work."

"No....I haven't! I didn't know! I didn't! I would never do such a thing on purpose.", I felt my eyes tear up a little. If I had a stomach, it would be twisting and churning right now. I can't believe the entire time I was helping bury the remains of the dead.

"Our 'leader' knows we're running out of food and nobody knows this yet but, we're also running out of water. Hell, this vault wasn't even made for people to live forever in. Only long enough where the radiation outside clears. I was snooping in the leader's office. I found files after files after files of plans that were supposed to happen. You know what they said?", He turned and closed the vents, hiding the backpacks.

"No...what were they?"

"Plans to prepare us for the future of leaving this vault! How to boil radiation water, how to make weapons, armor, hypothetical scenarios and what to do in them! We were supposed to be trained on this and leave the vault if we wish! The leader is completely ignoring his duty's to teach us. I found files saying the vault will sustain life for one hundred years. After that? Downfall. We were supposed to be trained and read manuals about the outside world. You know what we've learned?!"

"Nothing....we know nothing. "

"Exactly!... Tomorrow we're leaving.", He got off the chair and pushed it back into the desk.

"What?! You're leaving?! I-"

"No...both of us are!"

"Okay but your right, we know nothing about the outside world. We have what we need here still! Food-"

"Food that's contaminated and mutated...like the outside world. Like I said, we may have food going for a while but, water? That's about to run out. People can't live long without water. I have two backpacks up here, it has everything you and I need to prepare us. Food, bottled water, I snuck out two of the survival manuals, blankets and flashlights for the two of us. Either way I'm leaving tomorrow, early. If you join me, fine ...but I love you. I do...please don't fight me on this."

"Rabbit please...I don't want you to leave...what if you die out there?"

"I would rather die trying to survive then be grounded up and put into the ground.", he went back to bed, ,"Just follow in my footsteps. Me and you will make it through this. Tomorrow will be a busy day. "

I couldn't sleep that night. I had so many thoughts in my head. Would my brother really leave and go out into the wasteland? Is that a good idea now? Should I follow? Tell someone? Isn't the air out there dangerous or....is it safe? They're bringing in animals, surely it's safe...?

I wasn't sure when I fell asleep that night. However when I woke up I found myself in the middle of a storm. An alarm blared in the hallways and some guards ran by my room. People were yelling about radiation and exposure. Mixed together was crying, yelling and angry voices. My brother seriously left...he left everyone and me here. I peeked outside to see guards snapping at each other.

"Fucking Rabbit is going to kill all of us! He left us and exposed everyone to whatever is outside!", one of them snapped.

I'll admit I was a little scared and went to drag out a chair to retrieve the backpack. Fiddling with the vent, I popped it open and dragged out a large backpack. I didn't know what to do at this point. How do I leave? Where do I go? Can I make it out of here in this stirred up mess? I scanned the room, my brother must've left me behind something to help me. A note paper was sticking out from my brother's bed. Picking it up I scanned the paper for any help.

If you're reading this, you already know I am gone. I wanted to take you with me but I feared you would fight me. If you want to leave as well you have to go to the main office and open the door through the computer to leave. I'm leaving the username and password for you to gain access. While people were out bringing in mutants they talked about a busy town. I'll be there for awhile. Please follow in my footsteps... know that I love you and when you find me, I'll tell you how I got the user and password and answer any other questions you may have.

I couldn't help but feel a little angry, he left me here in this busy vault. However...he was right about what he said about the vault. It got a little grim down here and many things would go wrong. It's best to leave before the downfall of this vault is set into motion. I slinged the backpack over my shoulder and looked out of the hall. Guards were still running up and down, trying to calm people down and assure safety. The main office was down the hall, with this commotion, it might be a little difficult to get past everyone. I felt my heart beating as I dash down the hall. Lights flashed and alarms blared as I passed by people looking out of their rooms with worry. I checked down the halls for any guards before dashing again.

This whole vault was a mess...

Up ahead I could see the office, with everyone busy nobody will be inside. Has it been this easy to leave the entire time? I cautiously look inside, with nobody around I quickly move towards one of the computers, entering the username and password my brother left behind. A few options appear on the screen.

Files - 35 files on computer

staff updates - 10+ updates

Vault door - awaiting approval

Vault door lock - unlocked

My finger hovered over the enter key for a moment. I can leave...I can leave right now and find Rabbit. This isn't my home anymore...not without him. With that I tapped the enter key, the screen turned black with a loading icon. Then under the desk clicked, it shifted upwards and to the side, slowly moving out of the way. The desk rubbed against the carpet as it moved, revealing a stairway down. A warm breeze surrounded me. 

"Hey! Stopped right there!"

I froze as I looked over at the doorway, a guard glaring at me and holding a knife.

"With the state the vault is in now, I have been given permission to use force if needed.", the lesser dog barked,"Step away from that opening!"

I almost stepped away. However something else urged me on. Maybe it was fear or the excitement to see the outside world...but, I ran. I ascend down the metal stairway. Immediately I could hear brisk footsteps behind me and the dog snapping at me to stop. I continued to run until I reached the bottom of the stairwell. A long thin hall stretched in front of me with a cracked open door. That had to be my exit surely. I don't know where else to go with a dog behind me.

The barking got closer as I reached the door. As I tried to push it open more for me to get through, the door didn't budge. I couldn't get through with this backpack on me. I dropped the bag off my shoulders and slid through. While trying to get my backpack through the door, the lesser dog rammed at the door, barking and slashing their knife though the opening. The blade grazed across my chest, just barley cutting it.

"Ah!!", I yelped as the wound stinged. Finally the backpack popped through and I fell backwards with an 'oof'. For a moment the world was spinning, my head was aching as I slowly got up. Around me were many control panels, levers, buttons and switches. Which one do I press to leave? What happens if I press the wrong one? Some buttons had labels, others did not. As I looked further around the room I noticed how dusty and dim it is in here...I guess nobody had to come in this room for over one hundred years. One control panel was yellow and a large button with a case over it. The lock that was supposed to prevent someone from pressing the button was broken, and the case was flipped up. Maybe Rabbit pressed this button? I slammed my hand against the button. What followed was a metal grinding and screeching. A chill went down my spine as the metal door opened up. Rays of sunlight shined through the room. 

The guard behind me was urging me to come back but I ignored him. I left the vault and I could never go back. I ran out of the dripping cave with only the backpack my brother provided. I'll admit when I first saw the world I was amazed...it looked so dead. The world looked like it was frozen. Roads were cracked, buildings were barely holding together. I didn't know where else to go at this point. I just ran in a random direction and hoped for the best.

From here, Horror already discussed what happened to me. I was freaking out in this new world, I was almost killed , I was saved in a bar. He took me to his home. From there, our adventure together already started.

(Author's note here! The next and following chapters will be third person for the rest of the book!))


End file.
